1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to synchronization of wireless devices and, in particular, to the synchronization of a wireless media delivery device to one or more wireless audio output devices.
2. Background and Relevant Art
The development and recent improvements of wireless technology has dramatically increased the popularity of wireless devices. For example, wireless technology may now be found in a wide-range of products, including cellular phones, media players, computer hardware devices, and automobiles. Common household appliances are even incorporating wireless technology. There is little doubt that wireless technology will have various additional applications in the future as wireless technology continues to advance.
The popularity of wireless technology may stem from the added versatility created when a traditional wired device is transformed into a wireless device. For example, a wireless keyboard and mouse may allow a user to control a computer from virtually anywhere in a room, without the hassle or hazard of a wire. Another example that demonstrates the advantages of wireless technology is wireless headphones. For example, a user may place a wireless enabled media player in a backpack or pocket and use wireless headphones to enjoy the media without the bother of a wire pulling and/or swinging around the user's body. Thus, the wireless technology may increase the user's enjoyment and experience when compared to a traditional wired device.
As part of the growing wireless revolution, the BLUETOOTH wireless protocol has become a standard wireless protocol for providing short range (10 yards or less) wireless networks. Some reasons for the success of the BLUETOOTH protocol may be the fact that a BLUETOOTH enabled device operates in a 2.4 GHz frequency band, which may allow for high bandwidth and provide multiple simultaneous connections. Another reason for BLUETOOTH'S popularity is the protocol's ability to generate a secure wireless connection.
To generate a secure wireless connection, wireless enabled devices may first have to perform a synchronization process. For example, the synchronization process generally may include three steps. First, a wireless device may search for other wireless devices. Second, upon detection of another wireless device, both wireless devices may trade a security code, such as a PIN (Personal Identification Number), to establish an initial link. Third, the devices may generate an encrypted wireless connection using a symmetric encryption key created and stored in both devices.
Although a secure wireless connection may be advantageous, the process to generate a secure wireless connection has conventionally been problematic. For example, the synchronization process may be cumbersome and require a user to manually enter PINs, codes, keys, and/or other information. Moreover, any time the wireless device connects to a different wireless device, a user may have to repeat the entire synchronization process. Thus, the synchronization process generally causes frustration to users who want to connect wireless devices quickly and easily.
Conventional attempts to improve the cumbersome synchronization process are less than ideal. For example, some conventional methods may allow wireless devices to automatically share PINs upon detecting another wireless device within the wireless signal range. This conventional synchronization process may be easier, but the ease comes at the expense of the security of the wireless network by allowing unwanted devices to eavesdrop on the resultant wireless network.
To combat the eavesdropping problem, other conventional synchronization methods may require a cumbersome process to power down the device and, in some cases, the user may need to completely remove the device's batteries. The power down process seeks to synchronize devices in a low power state, i.e., a weak signal state, such that only devices within a close proximity may synchronize. Although this method partially addresses the eavesdropping problem, the method again creates a cumbersome synchronization process each time a user wishes to synchronize wireless devices.
Other conventional synchronization processes include buttons that may be added to a wireless device. The inclusion of a synchronization button may add bulk to the wireless device, making the device heavier and unattractive. In other examples, the button may be so small that the user may have a difficult time accessing and pressing the button with certainty. Moreover, a button still may require a user to manually synchronize the wireless devices, adding time and hassle to the synchronization process.
Finally, conventional methods of synchronization may not alert the user as to when the synchronization process is complete and/or when the wireless devices achieve a secure wireless connection. Without an alert, the user may depress a button before the synchronization process is complete, which may interrupt the synchronization process. Thus, a user may need to make several synchronization attempts before achieving an actual secure wireless connection.
These conventional methods increase the time it takes to synchronize wireless devices, thereby increasing the frustration of the wireless device user, while decreasing the user's enjoyment of the wireless device. Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in the conventional art of wireless synchronization.